Savior
by PhoenixMa'at
Summary: The only way to save the entire universe has been spilt in two and even they don't know it. Both halves are saved but by two different sides. A third side forces them to find a way to reunite before all is destroyed.
1. Introduction

Author's Notes:

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is written a little weird, I hope it's not too hard to understand. I wrote part of this a few years ago and have started writing again. It's mainly through the eyes of Phoenix and Cosmos. I hope you enjoy it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Split between two worlds,

Two realities apart,

Searching for the one true home,

The world that was lost.

Pulled apart by bands of warring people,

The home has been in the depths of their minds,

Drawing the two back together,

Holding closely the soul,

Soul of the savior,

One taken as a slave to a God

One to be rescued by a band of warriors against false gods,

This is only the beginning of the journey,

Reuniting the two halves,

The only way to save the cosmos,

Death will ensue,

The soul must be one,

No half can live on its own,

No memory of the past of the whole soul,

It too was split in half,

Only fragments given to the halves,

Clues to their origin,

Pulling them to find the other half,

In dreams they see one another,

Dream is more of a nightmare,

Every night that feeling returns,

Feeling spread too thin,

Too thin for far too long,

Old as the gateway between worlds,

Old as the battle between man and space,

No, older than both.

Older than the gate

Older than the battle

Too old to keep track

Only one knows how old

She'll never tell

Not until after

After the cosmos is saved

After the phoenix has risen

After combining the halves

Two worlds apart,

Two paths apart,

They need to find the rift,

The mirror that separates the soul,

Both halves must be at the mirror

Touching the mirror will make them whole

Even then the memory will not return

They must be told in order to remember

Only then will they know

Know that she is the savior

That she is love

That she holds all the love within her

Love that can save

Love that can destroy

Love that is within them both

Cosmos and Phoenix

Ice and Fire

Fire and Ice

True sisters…

No, the true being is both

Not one nor the other but both.


	2. Fire Awakens

Fire awoke to several warriors

All carrying staffs of power

All wanting her to comply

She must not fight

She cannot fight

Far too weak to cause any problems

Warriors drag her to the god

The one for whom they serve

The god's eyes shine in the darkness

No light except for the momentary shine

He steps into the light

Dressed in fashionable and flashy clothes

Questions that she cannot answer

A furious god

A crystalline and golden device grabs hold

Fiery pain shoots up and down

Cascading through her body

From the top of her head

To the tips of her toes

As soon as it came it went

Device still active, unable to cause any pain

A sound then a light

Then nothing

Moments go by

Jaffa and their god lie on the floor

Unconscious

The phoenix is barely alive

Trying to hold on

Trying to move but cannot

Footsteps

Light, fast moving footsteps

Voices, voices talking around her

She must try to move

Her body complains at the command but complies

Legs and arms move slightly

Eyelids crack open letting in what light there is

Footsteps move closer to her

A soft voice

Everything is too blurry

She can't focus

More footsteps toward her

Another voice

Harsher than the first

Giving commands

Saying to leave her

The soft voice again

More assertive that they should take her

An argument ensues until the harsh voice gives

"Fine Daniel, but we have to leave now!"

More focus, more clarity

Strong arms wrap around her frailness

Sharp fire shoots through

Immense pain eliciting a faint moan

All clarity is lost

Pain subsides and the nightmare begins

Darkness envelops her

Until a light brighter than the sun

Warmth from the light wraps around her

In the center of the light a figure

A figure of her and yet not her

The figure wakes

Laughter and joy ring out

The Phoenix tries to get closer

Needs to be with the figure

Something holds her back

Glass that shatters

Then so quickly

Joy turns to fear

Laughter turns to screaming

The light starts to fade

Pain and cold return

Nightmare fades

Fades into the cold and pain

Consciousness returns

Very slowly her ears start to pick up noise

Voices and footsteps again

Two voices arguing again

Same as before

Again too blurry to understand

Then pain

Massive, unbearable pain

Bringing out a soundless scream

The pain brings about clarity

Surroundings are cold and dark

Bringing about a reminder of being alone in space

"Oh fer crying out loud, Daniel: Why did I agree to you bringing her along!"

"Jack, we couldn't just leave her there. They would have killed her!"

"We don't even know who she is! She could be dangerous Daniel!"

"Dangerous, Jack she can barely move! For all we know she could help us!"

"Oh, will you two give it a break already!"

Another voice

Not angry just annoyed

A fatherly voice

"Ah, Jacob don't tell me you're siding with Daniel"

"I'm not siding with anyone, I just wanted to stop you two from bickering like old maids again."

"O'Neill, we are approaching the planet."

Another voice

How many people were there?

Who saved her, and why

They didn't know her

She didn't know who she was so why bother

Another jolt of pain

Far from causing any sound

But enough to cause a twitch

She couldn't pretend to sleep anymore

Opening her eyes slightly as the many people ignored her presence

A gentle hand lies on her forehead

"She's coming to!"

The first female voice she has heard

Very surprised sounding

"Are you alright?"

Footsteps hurry over to her

Another sound

Shooting

Then an explosion

Massive heat and a sense of chaos

Then nothing but footsteps and soft groans

"Carter! Get up here, Jacob's unconscious and we need to get these fires put out!"

"Daniel, watch the girl. She shouldn't move."

Something pulls at her

Telling her to get up

Footsteps run away from her

"Dad!..."

The female voice that of 'Carter' fades into the background

She tries to sit up but something holds her back

A gentle hand pressing on her shoulder

The soft voice again

"Don't move, you're badly injured"

The pain shoots through her again but something keeps pulling at her

Telling her that she must get up

She fights against the hand at her shoulder

Not hearing the pleads for her to not move

She wins out sitting up to look around

Blue eyes

The first thing she notices about him

Those beautiful blue eyes

No time to see anything else

Something pulls again at her to stand

Shakily she stands up

The fires rage on all around the ship

It's so different form the other

She moves close to the middle of the room

The flames point toward her

Moving closer to her eventually being absorbed into her

A wave of heat flows through her body

The heat stops the pain

Heals all her wounds but she still is very weak

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"Aren't you glad we brought her now Jack?"

"Bite me Daniel"

"Dad, wake up!"

Slowly the voice creeps back

The argument stops as they hear the pleas

Both men go to the female and her father

Tears running down the blondes face

Phoenix feels the pull again and moves toward it

Toward the girl and her father

Badly injured and on the brink of death

"Sam is there anything we can do?"

"No, not here. Selmak is dying and so is…"

Before the sentence could be completed

She kneels across from the blonde

Who is holding the dying man

Looking into Sam's eyes

Asking for permission to help

The look in her eyes shows how she would try anything to save him

Before anyone can say anything else

Something inside of Phoenix snaps

Causing the ship to shake some

And kills the lights in the ship

She knows what to do

Tears

Tears heal the body and soul

Tears can save from the brink

Then a small light can be seen

Then another and another

Not from the ship

But from her tears

Eyes are closed and tears slide down her face

Down to the dying man and symbiote

"What the…"

As soon as the tears touch the man

Pain is relieved and wounds begin to heal

A few mores tears and all is healed in the man

Whatever snapped in the fire snaps back into place and the lights return

The man awakens and all but Phoenix and the Jaffa rejoice

Phoenix is too weak and whatever was pulling at her has stopped

"O'Neill! We must land the ship now. It is far too damaged to sustain flight for much longer"

"Is there anywhere we can land that wouldn't attract…unfriendlies?"

Too weak, can't think or move

Can't even hear the Thank You's from the father and daughter

"Are you alright?" The soft voice

"Daniel, I don't think she can talk."

Sleep that will help but the dream

No the nightmare, can't go through that again

But so weak that as she tries to move she collapses

Strong arms catch her as she slides back into the nightmare

Darkness, chilled to the bone, fear

All resound within

Screams of pain,

Explosions heard all around

Where was she? What does she keep seeing? Why?

No answers only darkness and sadness

All the screaming and explosions, the smell of death

She just wanted it to stop…

A sudden jolt awakens her

"We should make haste." The stoic voice again

"Daniel…"

Sam noticed she was awake again

"We don't have time for this, Daniel pick up the girl and let's…"

Too late

Staff blasts echo all around

"Wonderful…T can you tell how many there are?"

"Many O'Neill, I…"

Staff blasts shoot though the open door.

A moment later, everything goes quiet

"Tauri...You are far outnumbered. Come out and no harm shall befall you."

"When pigs fly…Anyone got any bright ideas?"

Silence

"I believe our only course of action is to surrender O'Neill."

"That's not the idea I was hoping for Teal'c"

Fire moves out of her place in protective arms

"So you think we should give up too…All right campers."

She merely stared at them all

No not again, can't go back to them

Can't let these people get hurt

Not after they saved her

But she has no choice

All six exit the confines of the ship

Immediately all are hit with blasts

And the nightmare returns

Darkness, screaming, explosions

She moves up to the top of the hill

Bodies, hundreds if not thousands of bodies scattered on the ground

The Nightmare dissolves into light

"Well, well, what have we here…"  
She's hanging on a wall

Still to weak to fight

"You are definitely not a Tauri scum…Yet I sense something within you, how very interesting indeed."

She tests the restraints trying to get free

"You can't escape, no matter how hard you try. Now who are you?"

Again with the questions

None of which she can answer

"Answer me!"

Silence

"Be that way, I shall just have to make you talk"

The device again grabs hold

Momentary pain pulls a moan

As soon as the pain starts it fades

"What! How can you be immune…That is another matter, but first I shall just have to get you to talk another way."


	3. Cosmos' Brainwashing

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ice, Cosmos

One and the same

Drifting in darkness of space

Barely alive

Floating away from the past

Floating toward the future

Waiting to be found

Waiting to be saved

A mighty warship dawns upon Ice

The Cosmos is rescued

Pulled aboard

Taken to Her

A god

The one who heals her injures

Cosmos awakens

Startled that she is alive

But where was she

No memory of this place

Just of the dark

Just the nightmare

Unable to move

Only to think and listen

"Very impressive, you have great potential hidden within you. A great energy flows through you."

"All we have to do is get that potential…to serve us."

Another woman

Neither of which she can see

The first's voice was almost a purr

The second a depth darker than even the abyss of space

"Ahh…Nephthys, Look what our slaves brought for us to play with on our tedious journey home."

"A pretty fragile flower by the look of her; lips and hair tinged blue…"

She was so close to Cosmos

She could feel breath on her skin

Fingers sliding across her face

Across her arms

"Even smells like berries, strong limbs and she appears to be no taller than you Bastet."

Her voice was smug

"You are only so tall because your host is a freak of nature, Nephthys."

Bastet talked almost as if she were hissing

Silence followed

A hand cupped her face

Replaced moments later

Another hand

Larger than the first

"Yes, she will make a wonderful slave."

Nephthys' smug voice

It echoed around the room

Pain riddled through

Echoed in her head

Accompanied by her words

"…a wonderful slave…wonderful slave…slave…slave…"

Darkness caught up to her

She was falling

Falling into a never ending hole

Where was the nightmare

It no longer plagued her

Peace

She was completely at peace

Thanks to her gods

Whatever they commanded of her

Whatever they wished

It was her job to fulfill

Wonderful peace

Ice awoke to the view

Her new home

The ship was in orbit

"Welcome back Mistress."

A young girl

Not even in her teens

Her attendant

Melody

"Our Goddesses wished for me to inform you that we shall be home shortly."

She backed out

Bowing as she went

Home, I'm home

She turned back to the view

A blue sphere

Pale blue and white clouds

This is not my home

A fleeting feeling

A fleeting thought

Not her home

It was not yet it was

Her mind was confused

Part of her was screaming

Screaming it wasn't

Another part pushing

Shoving that thought out

It was her home

There was no doubt

She lived here

With her Goddesses

In perfect peace

Within moments the ship descended

Closer and closer

Through the clouds

Past the frozen Oceans

Over the Kardeen Mountains

Seconds dragged on

The ice and snow melted

A valley of trees

A dark frozen forest

Green tree tops

Seemingly having no end

"It is time child for us to leave."

Her goddess, Bast

Cradling a sleek black cat

Cosmos followed after her

The ship coming to a halt

"We must think up a better name for you child for you are no longer a child."

"Whatever pleases you My Mistress."

Her voice sounded cold

Scratchy even

A wicked smile crossed Bastet's lips

Slowly they walked

Nephthys waited

Standing in a circle

"Shall we Bastet?"

Her voice

Still deeper into the abyss

"Of course Nephthys."

So shrill

Only tolerating each other

Standing in the ring

They waited

Rings screeched upward

They stood on the planet

Green grass

Singing birds

Sweet smelling flowers

The beautiful palace garden

Rows of blue roses

Their cloaks were removed

The heat of the garden

So much heat

No place for bulky cloaks

"So nice of you to join us! Nephthys, Bastet..."

A tall dark man

Another god

"Ba'al!"

Both turned

Raised there right hands

Golden gloves on each

Aiming directly at him

"Why are you here!"

"The Tauri take another of you worlds?"

Surprise and Smugness

Filling both voices

Ba'al looked them over

His eyes scanning past them

Past them to her

Pleased and shocked

"As sad as I am to admit it, yes Bast, the Tauri are still a thorn in my side."

Both hands lowered

Laughter filled the air

"Yes, yes, very humorous. I see you have yourselves a new…plaything."

All eyes were on her

Bast's purr filled the air

"She is beautiful, is she not?"

"Very…in fact she looks awfully familiar. Ah, yes, there was a woman, in the company of the Tauri."

"Really, well you must tell us of this 'woman' and why you are here Ba'al. At our evening meal perhaps?"

Both women were enamored

"I would be delighted ladies."

Cosmos followed after them

Only to be shone to her room

The gods wished to dine alone

Melody returned

Tended to her

Gave her food and wine

Cleaned up after her

Filled the bath and washed her

Dressed her again

Then she left

Left Cosmos to her thoughts

She had never met Ba'al

Who was the look-a-like?

The other woman he mentioned

And the Tauri

Who were they?

Troublemakers

Defying their god

She need not know anything else

Yet she was curious

Her mind wandered

Searching for answers

Answers that would not come

Slowly she drifted to sleep

Dreaming of her goddesses

Like always

The dream turned dark

Her goddesses dead

Strange voices

Surrounding her

Crushing her

She fought against them

Too strong

She could not defeat them

Another way

There must be another way

Fleeting images

Death, skeletons, blood

People running in all directions

Plants and animals dead

Corpses lying on the ground

All around her

As far as she could see

The nightmare got darker

Her body twisting

Getting caught in the sheets

She couldn't escape

No help would come

She was trapped

The door opened

Melody returned

She ran to help

Help her young Mistress

Soothing her

Pulling her out of the nightmare

Kind soft words

Her hand brushing back hair

Calming Cosmos into a restless slumber


	4. Fire: The Escape

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Answer me!"_

_Silence_

"_Be that way, I shall just have to make you talk"_

_The device again grabs hold_

_Momentary pain pulls a moan_

_As soon as the pain starts it fades_

"_What! How can you be immune…That is another matter, but first I shall just have to get you to talk another way."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Try as he might

She would not talk

She could not talk

Only moans and screams would escape

Pain in her back subsided

Another answerless question

The pain returned

Light shot out her eyes and mouth

Seconds felt like hours

Hours like days

Finally light, fire, and pain disappeared

She was free from pain

Unconscious

Maybe even dead

Bright light and warmth surrounded her

No other figure this time

Trees

Beautiful trees

Singing birds

Rolling hills

Cascading mountains loom in the distance

A lonely trail led off

Toward the mountains

Toward a destination unknown

Fresh air with the scent of fresh flowers

Slowly the air turned sour

Fresh flowers turned to the smell of death

Scorch marks and bloody hand and foot prints scattered on the ground

All dark images faded

All the horrid smells dissolved

No matter what he tried

Death would not come

The God growled at her when she awoke

"Why do you refuse to answer me! I have tortured you longer than anyone should be able to resist! How is it you are still alive!"

Eyes glowing

Temper receding

Beneath the calm, cool façade

"I will get what I want from you, there is no use trying to defy me. I will win."

If only she could answer

If she had answers

She did not know

Jaffa pulled her to her feet

Drug her to gaudy God

Her body ached

Writhed in pain

Thrown onto a device

Gravity changed to his will

Screams of pain returned

Acid and daggers

Holes in her cloths

How could she get him to stop

Pain so intense

She screamed and wiggled

Gravity would not let her loose

Tears rolled sown the sides of her face

Tears no longer healed

Blood ran free

Pain blocked out all other thoughts

The ground shook

Explosion after explosion

Jaffa ran in

Guarding their God

"Jaffa Kree!"

The gilded Jaffa spoke in tongues

She understood every word

The Tauri

Invasion and rescue

Those beautiful blue eyes

He was a Tauri

Wasn't he?

The god, Baal, screamed

He stalked closer to her

The calm façade gone

He now glared at her

"As much as I would love to continue our little conversation, I'm afraid I can't leave you alive."

His eyes glowed

Grinning he aimed another dagger

Aimed at her heart

He released it

Pain

Excruciating pain in her chest

Death, she was dead for sure

Darkness engulfed her

Lights blinked on around her

Bright blinking lights swirled around her body

Fire erupted from the lights

Healing her wound

Warmth and heat shot through her

Heart restored

Pain subsided and clarity returned

Eyes fluttered open

"Holy Hannah! Colonel! She's alive sir!"

Carter

She knew that voice

Others around her

Many she did not know

"Well, I'll be damned."

"How is that possible?"

"She must have nine lives."

"Funny Jack."

"Thanks, I try."

"Too hard sometimes."

Friendly banter

No argument this time

The room was the same

Baal's palace

"O'Neill, it would be wise to depart. Baal may return with greater numbers."

"Right campers, let's head back to Kansas."

Others dressed in Green

The same green

Tauri Green

That must be it

Fleeing the palace

Surrounded by green

Soldiers, trees and grass

Wonderful life surviving amongst death

Warmth surrounded her heart once again

Warmth of Happiness

Warmth of fire living in her heart

Her very soul

What was that feeling

She couldn't decided

She couldn't remember

She'd felt it before

Of that she was sure

Their journey was short

Or it seemed short

She had been lost

Lost in her mind

Lost in thought

Never seeing what they passed

Only following her rescuers

She trusted them

Not afraid of them

Not like the others

The Jaffa and their God

No reason to fear these people

Thoughts clouded her mind

Of who she was

Who she might have been

All that had happened

So clouded

So preoccupied

A soft touch on her arm

Causing her to jump

Forcing her body to react

React without a thought

Reflexes so fast

Only had time to see

See herself twist around

Grab a hold of the offending hand

Slamming him to the ground

Flames of heat

Fire shooting through her

From her head to her toes

To her arms

To her eyes

Flickering red, orange, and yellow flames

Flickering in her eyes

Around her wrist

Wrenching his body back

Pinning him to the ground

Her legs over the backs of his

His arm twisted

Twisted painfully behind his back

Holding him in place against her

Her right arm curling around

Flames shooting from her wrist

Encasing her wrist in a bright glow

Fire escaped through the tips of her fingers

Growing around and up

Becoming solid

A blade glowing red

Heat waves rippling around the end

Closing towards his throat

This was wrong

All wrong

What was happening?

Reflexes rescinded

Dagger stopped short

No blood, no pain

She recoiled

Moved as far away from him and the others

Dropping the dagger

Returning it to the flames it came from as it hit the ground

Her back hit against a tree

Staring at her hands

Clicking and shouts

Guns trained on her

What had she done

Angry voices

Angry demands

Soothing words

"Jack, I'm fine! It wasn't her fault, I scared her!"

"Did you see her eyes? Do you see them now! They're on fire for god's sake!"

Daniel moved in front of her

Stood over her

Protecting her

Protecting from the confused and scared wrath

"I see them Jack but do you see her? She obviously is scared, not just of us but of herself."

"What about the dagger Daniel? Fire created the dagger."

"It turned back into fire when she dropped it, for cryin' out loud!"

"So you just want to shoot her! We can't leave her here, what happens to her when Baal comes back? Jack?"

"He's right Jack, the Goa'uld, least of all Baal, can't have someone like her. Who knows what else she's capable of…"

"All right Jacob, I get it. We'll take her back but she's to be watched at all times and she's your responsibility Daniel."

"Thank you Jack, I got it."

They still cared

He still cared

After what she did

What she almost did

Daniel knelt in front of her

Talking in a soft, slow, soothing voice

She calmed down

Breathing slowed and deepened

Heartbeat returned close to normal

Still she stared at her hands

Hands that had hurt

Had meant to hurt him

Meant to kill him

Someone whose kindness saved her

Someone who didn't deserve to be hurt

Who shouldn't be hurt

His voice permeated her thoughts

"It's okay, you didn't hurt me….I'm sorry I scared you…It's completely my fault…No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

Still she did not look up

Hands

His hands closed over hers

Caring hands to go with a caring voice

Warmth coursed through her again

Shooting from her chest

Ending up in her hands

Pulling all the fire from her eyes

Returning them to a normal green

His hands felt the heat

Saw the fire shoot

Wrapping around their hands

Warmth but no burning

Only brilliant warmth

He pulled back none the less

Flames receded

"Daniel!"

"I'm alright, not burned…see."

He held his hands up

Slightly red but no burns

Sudden bursts of energy

Ships flying overhead

"Shit, Time to move campers. Carter Dial it up. Daniel, grab the girl."

Within moments an eruption of light

Resembling water came from the ring

A few frantic moments went by

She was pulled to her feet

They all ran for the water

Shimmering water

Fear of the water overtook her

She tried pulling away

Too late

She was pulled through

The rest ran through as fast as possible

Jaffa running to catch them

The shimmering water evaporated

No Jaffa could get through

All were safe on the other side

Of that she made sure

She shouldn't have interfered

She knew this

But it was not time yet

She would be reprimanded that was certain

She cared not

The Phoenix was safe

That was all that mattered

Others were taking care of Cosmos

Soon all will be taken care of

All would be saved

This she hoped would come to pass


	5. Oma Desala

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made. No copyright infringement is intended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched over them

Trying to keep them safe

But try as she could

Safety was no longer an option

The time was upon them

Time for recombining

Time to remember

Time for them to fight

The others won't fight

They won't interfere

Not their fight anymore

Death is imminent

Nothing can stop the Grim Reaper

He will have many souls

Many with this fight

Together they can save

Save the life

Save the souls

So many souls count on them

They had aged plenty since they were split

Aging was slower for them

Children for centuries

Sudden growth spurts as of late

The time is near

She hoped

Hoped they would be ready

Hoped they would win

Hoped they would survive

Apart they could die

Together though

With the right encouragement

From the right group of people

Together they could beat them

Stop them from destroying life

From destroying the universe

She wished

Wished she could save them

They who are to be the savior

What cruel irony

The two halves

They need to be saved

Rescued

Only then could they save

Save everything

If only their fighting

Her people's fighting

Had it not lasted so long

She would still be one

She would still be whole

Thankfully they could be reunited

She and others like her saw to that

Myrdin suffered the wrath for the creation

For creating the device

The mirror

Not just other realities

It will heal

Heal the wound created by war

But only love can truly heal the wound

Love must be present in one heart

Only then will they become one again

Before ascension they couldn't defeat the evil

They couldn't defeat the darkness

The Ori brought the darkness upon them

It would have killed every living thing

Everything in the universe

Unleashing the evil and fear that they created

A device

A machine created before the rift

Before the civil unrest started

The Ori stole the device

Knowing how deadly it would be

Using it on the Alterans

They hoped for complete control over all

Now they are at it again

This time She, the Savior

She could not stop them so quickly

The Ori tore Her apart

Fire and Ice could not save her

All that She was born from could not help Her

Oma knew the tale

The myth of Her creation:

Born from the Universe

Created from Love, Famine, Happiness, and Death

All that makes up the Cosmos

Fire and Ice completed her birth

Giving Her all her abilities

Control over Fire

Rebirth from the Flames

She could be healed and heal others

All because of the Fire within her

Flames held all the warmth in her heart

All the love in her heart

The fire may burn and destroy

But the warmth she felt

Love she felt

That was the fire in the hearts of every creature

Whether it still slept or was awake

She could feel the warmth.

She could control Ice

Coldness at it's most extreme

The pain in her heart

That was the Ice

The coldness would overtake any warmth

Bringing sadness

Bringing harsh words and betrayal

Killing all in its path

The Ice could kill

Would kill if it had a chance

But together and only together

They two would be in a true balance

For all good there is always evil

Keeping the balance was not easy

She was not perfect

She was no god

The Savior told Oma this

Before the soul's rupture

No one had any idea of what

Of who had truly created Her

After the Rupture

The two sides ceased fighting

Rules were created

The Alterans left never to return

The Ori stayed and cleaned up the mess

Both peoples ascended

The Ori wanted worshipers

And now they were at it again

The Ori's followers have invaded

Soon the Ori will try to take over

Or worse

Use the Device again

Daniel Jackson and his friends cannot stop them alone

Their only hope is her


End file.
